A Tale of Two Sisters
by elaviell
Summary: Robin would never simply watch Regina leave and do nothing. Just a shot at making season 4 happy for us. A one-shot per episode. Parts I will feature an alternative canon (Marian in the picture, but as just as it can be towards OQ and Regina). Parts II will be completely AU scenario (how would things be if Marian hadn't come back?)


She desperately needed to get away from that toxic environment. Why was it so hard to move, then? Regarding the happy reunion, she wondered why her heart had faltered her yet again.

Her first instinct was to run away. And she followed that instinct.

She knew what needed to be done. The walls had to go up again and, this time, they would remain unbreakable.

_So far no matter how close._

The cold air chilled her bones when she heard the door bell ringing.

"Regina," he called out carefully.

"No," she stopped dead on her tracks.

He ignored the warning, blocking her only route of escape.

Just one look at her broken face, and his heart mimicked the gesture.

They were so close her hand rested between their chests when he reached for it. He tried to start speaking but what could he say to make it better?

Not five minutes ago she had a completely different semblance. He wish he could see that radiant smile again.

He wiped the tears away with the back of his hand, the realization sinking in: his touch would soon become something foreign to her, if not already.

His lips moved but she would never find out what he had to say, the recurrent door noise interrupting him.

They saw a very displeased Marian ranting insults. Her eyes burned with a fiery passion.

The distraction was her window. One blink and she was gone, rushing down the street. He fought every impulse not to call her name or even go after her. He couldn't. Not in front of Marian.

But he watched. He watched her escape and was sure to see her breaking down. It made his heart sink.

Hope was restored after Henry came running out the diner. Maybe Robin couldn't go and make sure she was OK himself, but her boy definitely would. And that was all he needed to know. To be reassured she wouldn't be alone in such a traumatic moment. He looked pleadingly at Regina's son, though he didn't have to. Henry was already on it.

"Mom," he called after her.

"Go back to the party, Henry," she braved out.

"No," he ran faster, catching up with her shortly.

"Mom," she attempted a smile, which only made things worse.

Henry put his arms around her, trying to give her the comfort he knew she couldn't possibly get right now. And she sobbed, she sobbed into her son's shoulders achingly.

* * *

><p>She was surprised to see him when she opened the door.<p>

"Robin?"

He made his way in shyly, a sad smile on his face.

"I," he started. "I don't even know what to say," he admitted.

"What are you doing here?"

"I needed to check on you. See how you were doing,"

Regina looked down. "I don't know. It's still too much to process,"

That they could agree on.

His mind and heart were speaking different languages. All he wanted was for things to go back to normal. To be back in that office a day ago, listening to Regina talk about second chances and lion tattoos. But then he remembered Marian an was taken by guilt.

_Things work out when they're supposed to,_ he kept repeating to himself.

"Regina,"

"Robin," she shook her head. "Don't. Please,"

"I can't _not_ do this, Regina,"

"It's only going to make things more difficult,"

"I owe you this much,"

"Robin, I'm not going to make you give your wife up," she breathed. "It's not my place."

"I know you wouldn't. But it's not about that, Regina-"

"You were talking about her just yesterday, remember? You got your true love back, you should be happy,"

But he was far from it. How he wished he hadn't said that. In no way he wanted Regina to think she was a disposable replacement.

"I didn't mean it that way,"

"It's OK," she said. Her emotions starting to betray her.

"I want you to know this doesn't annul anything, Regina. Don't think for one second that we- that you- didn't matter,"

A tear escaped her eye and she checked her watch to make the lie more believable. "I, uh, have a City Hall meeting,"

He nodded. When they were both standing, he took her hand in his, pressing his lips to it lightly.

He stayed by the door outside just for a while and the words came out naturally.

"I'm sorry. _My lady,_"

* * *

><p>There was a giant Snow Monster in town, and when Regina saw it was heading for the woods, there was no doubt in her mind.<p>

Robin and the others were unconscious when she got there. Except for Marian. She was screaming in terror, pleading Regina to save her life.

"Shh, don't move," she said.

Marian watched in astonishment as the Queen worked her magic and instantly transformed huge mass into plain water.

Regina gazed at Robin's flaccid body with a pint of fear.

"You, you saved me," Marian muttered in disbelief.

Robin growled. "Are you OK, Marian?"

She nodded.

Unaware of her presence until then, Robin choked when he saw her. "Regina? What are you doing here?"

"She-" Marian started.

"Nothing," she cut in.

He approached her, looking for possible clues of injury. "Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine,"

Robin watched her knowingly as she disappeared into thin air.


End file.
